


El elixir del pecado

by Angieliette



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angieliette/pseuds/Angieliette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasará cuando Anthony Stark se encuentre con Steve Rogers por segunda vez? La actual novia de Steve es Wanda Maximoff, pero el muchacho tuvo un ardiente pasado con Tony Stark, amigo de su actual pareja.<br/>Ambos son víctimas del destino que los puso en la misma universidad sin siquiera preguntar. </p><p>¡Les prometo mucho drama, lágrimas y risas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Este es el primer trabajo que publico en este espacio. Espero sea del agrado de ustedes<3.

Capítulo I

― Y ustedes ya comienzan las clases, ¿no?―preguntó el moreno mientras mantenía su celular pegado a su oreja.

― Ah, sí, Rhodey. No entiendo por qué Howard exigió que tenga que titularme de esta jodida carrera para hacerme cargo de mi propia empresa. ―Tony bufó al finalizar su oración.

― Probablemente porque sabía que su hijo no tiene idea sobre relaciones sociales en las que no se involucre sexo o dinero, Tony. ―dijo mientras jugaba con sus placas militares. Rhodey siempre soportaba todas las quejas del joven millonario.

― ¡¿Y qué más debo saber, Rhodey?! Te tengo a ti y a Pepper, no necesito tener una experiencia juvenil universitaria, si es que eso era lo que quería Howard con esta estupidez. ―llevó una de sus manos a su propio cabello, revolviéndolo de la frustración. Esa condición en el testamento de Howard iba a desquiciarlo antes de terminar su carrera. ― Aparte, veo difícil que lo haya hecho por ello. Probablemente, Howard ni siquiera me conocía lo suficiente como para diferenciar entre la gente que llevaba a coger a la casa o mis amistades.

― ¿Y había alguna diferencia en ese entonces, Tony? Vamos, te quedan tres años y sales.

― ¡Ese es el maldito problema! Ni siquiera me dejan adelantar. Podría reducir eso a un año.

― Lo sé, pero deberías intentar no quejarte cada vez que inicia el año escolar.

― Como sea, Rhodey, ¿cómo te está yendo por allá? ―su pregunta había sonado más cargada de interés de lo que Stark hubiese deseado.

― No está tan mal. Me siento bien defendiendo a mi patria, Tony. Es difícil, en ocasiones, pero defender a la nación lo vale todo. ― la emoción en la voz del mejor amigo del estudiante era palpable.

― Sí, sí, olvidaba que ya empiezas a sonar como todo un militar en servicio de cuarenta años. A veces, me recuerdas a un muchachito que conocí hace un par de años. Creo que se llamaba Stefan y no paraba de hablar de la patria. Sólo se calló cuando me lo pude coger, aunque solo fue una vez. ― fingió un tono de voz afligido y lastimero, mientras se servía una taza de café cargado.

―Tony, deberías probar hablar de otra forma de la gente con la que te relacionaste. ―le regañó.

― Tranquilo, mi amor, sabes que tú eres mi favorito.

― ¡Dios, Tony! Contigo no se puede. Ya debo irme, me están llamando. Hablamos mañana de ser posible, nos vemos.

― Adiós, Rhodey, más vale que te cuides. ― pareció una amenaza, pero en verdad esperaba que se cuide. La guerra siempre era impredecible y su amigo siempre estaba en riesgo.

Anthony Edward Stark era un muchacho de veintidós años, hijo de Howard y María Stark, ambos muertos cuando Tony recién había cumplido los diecisiete, y a pesar de ser hijo de ambos, solo lloró por María. A la misma edad había adquirido el hábito de beber sin tener mucho control de sí mismo en un principio, pero con el tiempo empezó a controlarse de mejor forma, lo que no quitara que cuando el joven Stark sufría de problemas, buscara refugio en la bebida.

La carrera escogida por su padre era Ingeniería en Mecánica, quién parecía haber predicho su muerte, pues en su testamente dejó una condición para que el pequeño Stark pase a ser su sucesor oficial en Industrias Stark. La condición consistía en que debía terminar la carrera de Ingeniería en Mecánica, sin derecho a adelantar ramos. Según Tony, una pérdida de tiempo. Mientras tanto, la empresa era manejada por una junta comitiva de la confianza de su padre.

Uno de los mejores amigos de Tony, aparte de Rhodey y Pepper, era Bruce Banner, muchacho con el que se encontraba bebiendo un café en uno de los laboratorios de la Universidad. Había conocido al científico en una convención de ciencia, y desde entonces fueron inseparables. Solo entre ellos se entendían, forjando una amistad de átomos, gases y palabras inentendibles para el resto de mortales.

Su lugar de encuentros era el laboratorio de uso libre de la universidad. Tenía tecnología de última generación, mientras las mesas estaban repletas de tubos de ensayo, microscopios, computadores. Había estantes llenos de libros sobre física, química, biología e incluso de mecánica. Sillones blancos adornaban parte del lugar, con una máquina de café expreso al lado de éstos, cortesía de Tony. El color de las paredes era blanco, al igual que el techo, y el piso, mientras que las mesas eran de metal gris.

― Tony, no sé si sea buena idea jugar con elementos tan sensibles en la universidad. ― respondió Banner ante la propuesta del otro sobre trabajar con elementos peligrosos, pero interesantes.

― Bruce, tú jugaste con rayos gamma aquí, no tienes derecho a sermonearme. ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¡Por eso lo digo, Tony! Casi me expulsan en esa ocasión. No voy a comprometer mi carrera por tu falta de criterio.

― ¡Me echaré toda la culpa, Bruce! ¿Podemos? ―insistió el moreno.

―Hablemos esto más tarde. Mi clase empieza en cinco minutos. ― ni bien Bruce terminó de decir aquello, cuando ya iba saliendo por la puerta.

Tony se encogió de hombros. Su clase había empezado hace dos horas, pero Stark ni siquiera estaba interesado en ir a mirar. Sabía más que los profesores en esa universidad. Sin Bruce allí, el laboratorio se volvía aburrido, por lo tanto, salió del lugar con dirección al casino, necesitaba llenar su estómago de alimentos.  
Una vez allí, pidió un café y unas donas, pero alguien se le apareció por detrás.

― Necesito de tu pobre ayuda, Stark. ― usó ese tono de voz tan arrogante que Tony amaba y odiaba a la vez.

― ¡Cuernitos! ¿Podrías no aparecer de la nada? Siempre terminas asustándome. ―recriminó. El sobrenombre hacia Loki nació durante la noche de Halloween. Hubo una fiesta de disfraces y Loki apareció con un par de cuernos dorados, un traje verde y negro, y un báculo sagrado. Nadie tenía idea de qué diablos se había disfrazado, así que Tony empezó a llamarlo "cuernitos".

―Mi maldito hermano pequeño vino estudiar aquí. ―comentó Loki con fastidio, pero Stark enarcó una ceja, demostrando que no entendía cuál era el problema. ― Es una molestia. No quiero encontrármelo tan pronto. ― El castaño no tuvo tiempo de siquiera responder cuando Loki le corrió a un costado mientras lo ponía tras él, buscando que cubra su cuerpo con el propio. ―Maldita sea, ahí está.

― ¿En dónde? ― buscó con su mirada en el casino, hacia todos los rincones, pero no encontró ningún posible hermano pequeño de Loki.

―El de cabello largo, rubio. ―comentó justo cuando el joven iba pasando por fuera de las puertas de vidrio del casino.

―Loki... ¿con eso te referías a hermano "pequeño"? Porque se ve bastante grande y no solo de altura. Por cierto, ¿qué tienen en tu familia con el pelo largo? ¿Tu abuelo también lo usa así? ― Tony se contuvo de relamerse los labios ante semejante dios griego.

― Eres tan simple, Stark. ―comentó el más alto con desdén.

― No deberías hablar así del amigo que te está ayudando. ―habló fingiendo encontrarse ofendido.

― Tu gran hazaña fue poner tu cuerpo en el campo de visión de Thor. ―el sarcasmo fue obvio en el tono de su voz. Finalmente, se despidió de Tony y fue hacia sus clases. Tony permaneció en el casino.

Luego de haber comido tres donas y dos cafés, salió del lugar. Una vez fuera, se encontró con Bruce, que iba camino al laboratorio. El millonario no tenía nada más qué hacer, o sí, pero no tenía interés por ellas, así que lo acompañó. Iban sosteniendo una interesante conversación sobre estructuras químicas, innovación y cosas que sólo dos genios pueden entender. Entre tanto, se encontraron con la pequeña Wanda, amiga de ambos, quien venía caminando en dirección contraria a ellos, por un pasillo con paredes color durazno, mientras el suelo era de un resplandeciente blanco. Nadie sabía cómo mantenían ese suelo tan limpio, parecía hospital.

― ¡Hey, hola! ―les saludó la joven con una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios.

Tony le saludó con un guiño y elevando la palma de la mano.

― ¿Ya comenzaste con tus clases? ― preguntó Bruce con interés.

―Sí, empecé esta mañana. ¡Por cierto! ―la castaña tomó a un chico que había estado todo ese tiempo tras ella, y lo empujó un tanto hacia adelante, para que quedase a su costado. ― Él es Steve Rogers, mi novio.

Recién en ese momento Tony prestó atención al muchacho. Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo era digno de un modelo de ropa interior. Tony recorrió al muchacho de arriba hacia abajo, y entonces lo notó, no olvidaría esa mirada en ningún lado. Su primera expresión fue de total asombro, luego sus músculos se pusieron tan tensos como una roca, notando que el rubio parecía encontrarse en un estado de shock. Finalmente, una sonrisa confiada apareció en su rostro.

― ¡Steve! ¡Bienvenido a la universidad! No te había visto antes por aquí, así que supongo que eres de primero. ―señaló Tony sin estar equivocado. ― Wanda, ¿aprovechándote de los más pequeños? ― preguntó aún sonriente, sin perder de vista al nuevo.

― ¡Tony! ― exclamó la muchacha avergonzada.

― Bienvenido, Steve. ― el tono de Bruce había sido mucho más amistoso que el de Stark. Solo eso regresó a Steve del shock.

― G-gracias, a ambos. ― respondió Steve con una sonrisa forzada.

―Bueno, bueno, Bruce y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Los dejamos. Nos vemos pronto.

El grupo se dividió en dos nuevamente. El rubio y la castaña emprendieron camino hacia el interior del pasillo, a buscar la sala del más alto. Todo el camino, el chico estuvo inusualmente callado, cosa que si bien preocupó a la castaña, finalmente, no le dio demasiada importancia.

― Tony, ¿me puedes explicar qué diablos pasó allá? En cuanto te vio, el chico parecía querer salir corriendo. ― Bruce miró al castaño de reojo, sospechoso. Sabía que había gato encerrado.

― Quién sabe, Bruce. Tal vez me confundió con alguien. ― se encogió de hombros mientras entraba al laboratorio, con Banner tras él.

― ¿A Anthony Stark? Deja de darte vueltas. ―Bruce ya se encontraba ordenando un poco el lugar donde iba a trabajar durante esas horas libres.  
―Tienes tanta poca paciencia, Bruci. Bien, bien. Ya lo conocía y... muy bien. ―Stark soltó una risa traviesa. ― Lo conocí hace... ¿dos años, tal vez? En un verano. Cuento corto, me lo cogí durante ese verano, pero no lo vas a creer, Bruce, ¡era un tallarín! Delgado, pequeño, débil. No sé qué diablos le pasó, pero le reconocí en cuanto lo vi. Ha cambiado bastante... ―Tony pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, pero Bruce lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

―Tony, no vayas a hacer alguna tontería. Wanda es amiga tuya. ―Banner tenía que advertirle. Era amigo del millonario y conocía bastante bien los arranques que tenía el muchacho. Frunció los labios preocupado mientras le miraba. Tenía claro que Stark no era el tipo de hombre que se controlaba.

―Me ofende la falta de confianza que me tienes. ―llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, fingiendo que se encontraba tremendamente ofendido.

― Solo quiero que tengas cuidado.

― Lo tendré, Brucie, lo tendré.

Más tarde, una vez que Tony ya se encontraba en su casa, recibió una llama de Pepper. La chica era la mejor amiga de Tony, estudiaba tercer año de Ingeniería Comercial. Ellos habían tenido un romance tiempo atrás, pero las cosas no resultaron como querían y Tony se demostró a sí mismo que no estaba hecho para esas cosas que el resto denominaba "relaciones".

―Te lo estoy diciendo, Pepper, ahora parece un jodido modelo, pero antes podías confundirlo con un niño callejero que no tiene qué comer. ― el tono de Tony era arrogante y algo soberbio. Pepper estaba acostumbrada a ello.

― Deberías evitar referirte así de él. Además, ¿no me dijiste que ahora está con Wanda? Ten cuidado con donde metes las manos, Stark. ―advirtió la chica.

―Pepper, aún no eres mi mano derecha en Industrias Stark, cuando lo seas tendrás el derecho de sermonearme. ― habló mientras se encontraba en su propio taller, esforzándose en soldar una pieza de metal mientras conversaba con la chica. Gracias a uno de sus últimos inventos podía hablar en voz alta por la casa, conversaba por celular sin tener que tener el teléfono cercano. La señal alcanzaba para su casa completa, con las manos libres. Era como un altavoz amplificado.

― Cuando lo sea, te voy sermonear por todo lo que no he podido en estos años. ― reclamó la chica. Su voz se escuchaba por todo el taller donde Stark se encontraba trabajando. ― Tony, debo irme. Mis padres me están llamando, ¡dale saludos a Jarvis! ― la muchacha ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder cuando ya le había cortado la comunicación.

Anthony pensó en hacer una pausa de su proyecto. Estaba hambriento y el olor de la comida de Jarvis bajaba al taller, lo que le abría aún más el apetito. Se relamió los labios mientras dejó su soldador a un costado, se quitó el protector de la cara y lo dejó sobre una mesa. Luego, emprendió camino hacia las escaleras, para empezar a subir estas y lograr llegar hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba el viejo Jarvis sirviendo un plato de comida. Él siempre era tan astuto y exacto.

― Señor Stark. ― le saludó con una sonrisa y una seña de respeto.

―Jarvis, Pepper te manda saludos. ― el más joven tomó asiento en la mesa.

― Dígale que muchas gracias a la señorita Potts, y que sus saludos son correspondidos. ―dejó el plato frente al Stark. La mesa ya estaba puesta, así que solo faltaba que se sentara Jarvis a comer junto al menor, a petición del mismo luego de años en que Jarvis esperaba a que él terminase de comer, para recién, servirse a sí mismo.

Una semana más tarde, se organizó una fiesta por el inicio del año escolar. Se realizaba como una bienvenida a los novatos entrantes, por lo que, los encargados de realizarla eran los que estaban en los años superiores. Tony nunca se perdía la gran fiesta anual, era una gran oportunidad de no dormir solo por una noche, pero Bruce nunca se animaba a acompañarlo. Sabía que Loki se iba a aparecer por ahí, aunque sea a beber algo, pero Bruce era el problema.

― No entiendo cuál es la gran razón de ir esta vez. No fui cuando nosotros entramos, Tony, ¿por qué voy a ir ahora?

― ¡¿Tiene que haber una razón para ir a una fiesta?! Brucie, vamos, nadie te comerá. ―Stark le picó el abdomen con uno de sus dedos.

― ¡Tony! No estoy preocupado por mí... Sabes lo que puede pasar. ―masculló mientras jugaba con un tubo de ensayo de laboratorio, algo nervioso.

― Bruce, deja de poner de excusa a esa estupidez. Solo es una fiesta, no pasará nada tan grave como para que eso pase. Prometo cuidar el perímetro, y si no vas, me cogeré al rubiales delante de Wanda. ―amenazó con una sonrisa socarrona, alzando una de sus cejas.

― Tony... Está bien, iré, pero si me siento incómodo me saldré de la fiesta y me iré a mi casa de inmediato. Promete no tocar a Steve. ― Bruce siempre tendría una carta bajo la manga para joder al Stark.

― Siempre tan aburrido, Brucie. Lo prometo, ¿feliz? Ahora salgamos de aquí, a que te dé el sol y vayas a cambiarte de ropa, porque no quieres ser el centro de burlas.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ―preguntó dando una mirada a sus ropas.

― Olvídalo, enviaré algo de ropa a tu casa. Usa la que te guste.

― Tony, no ―fue interrumpido antes de finalizar sus razones de porqué Tony no debía hacer eso.

― Ya lo decidí. ―dijo con el dedo levantado mientras salía del laboratorio. No esperaba tener una discusión con Bruce por esa tontería.

El día pasó bastante rápido. En unas horas ya eran las diez de la noche y las primeras almas se asomaban al recinto en que se daría la gran fiesta anual. Tony nunca llegaba temprano, pues pensaba que lo bueno se debe hacer esperar. Para las doce de la noche, Stark se encontraba tocando la bocina fuera de la casa de Bruce, esperando que el muchacho saliera rápido.

― ¡¿Puedes parar el escándalo?! ―preguntó Banner una vez que había salido de la casa, ya cerca del automóvil. Tony Star no tenía idea de lo que significaba pasar desapercibido, de eso estaba seguro.

― Brucie, todavía tenemos que pasar a buscar a Loki. Por cierto, sabía que la ropa que te envié iba a quedarte bien. ―levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación y su sonrisa de comercial. Stark había enviado varios conjuntos de ropa, lo único que había hecho Bruce, era escoger uno al azar.

Finalmente, Bruce se subió al coche sin hacer mayores quejas, pues no estaba con ánimos para ponerse a discutir. Pasaron a buscar a Loki a su departamento, el chico venía vestido de manera extravagante, y Bruce nunca comprendería esa necesidad en Loki por destacar de la manera en que fuese. Si quería esconderse de su hermano, como le habían contado camino a la fiesta, estaba seguro de que esa forma de vestir no era una buena idea.

El estacionamiento del recinto estaba completamente lleno. Tony tuvo que acceder, bastante obligado, a dejar su automóvil en una de las calles aledañas. Le dejó puesto un buen seguro, si alguien se acercaba a su vehículo, el mismo se encargaría de rostizar al ladrón.

Al final, por fin lograron entrar al lugar. Estaba apestado de gente, pero eso era lo que le gustaba al Stark. Bruce, en cambio, estaba un poco incómodo y buscaba alejarse de la gente, en lo más posible. Loki estaba escaneando el recinto, para dar un suspiro aliviado cuando terminó, dándose cuenta de que la cabellera rubia de su hermano menor no estaba cerca.

― ¿No está ricitos de oro? ―preguntó Tony con un tono travieso hacia Loki.

― Gracias a los cielos, si es que existen, no. ―comentó el aludido mientras identificaba a la barra. ―Iré por una jarra de cerveza. ―tan pronto terminó de hablar, se perdió entre la gente que bailaba. Stark se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar a Bruce, sentado en un sillón, solo.

― Bruce, cuando te traje hacia acá. ―señaló con el dedo índica al lugar, haciendo un círculo en el aire. ― no era para que te la pases sentado allí. Al menos, ve a beber algo, mira a las chicas, no sé. Me desesperas. ―palmeó el hombro izquierdo del contrario.

― En primer lugar, no estaba de acuerdo con venir, en segundo...― las palabras se atoraron en la garganta del científico. Había entrado una pelirroja ardiente, según él, y le hizo perder todo el hilo de la conversación. Repasó su cuerpo, su rostro y cuando encontró sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto. Avergonzado retiró la mirada de inmediato y volvió a Tony, quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El muy maldito se había dado cuenta de todo.

― ¡Así que Natasha, eh! La conozco. ―le codeó amigable.

― Es inteligente y bonita, aunque le falta algo para ser fenomenal. ―observó Loki, quien había aparecido de la nada con su jarrón de cerveza.

― ¿Qué hablamos de jugar al mago, Loki? ―preguntó Stark, algo molesto porque el más alto siempre lograba pegarle un susto de muerte, ¿cómo lograba aparecer de la nada? Cual gato.

― ¡Ya basta! Yo no la estaba mirando... Es que entró y...― fue interrumpido.

―Brucie, no tienes que darnos explicaciones. Es más, voy a presentartela.

― ¡Tony, no! ¡Espera! ― Bruce intentó detenerlo, pero el escurridizo muchacho ya se había perdido en el mar de gente bailante, y en cinco segundos, ya estaba hablando con la pelirroja. Loki observó la escena bastante divertido. En un minuto, la chica estaba frente a ellos, al lado de Stark.

― Ella es Natasha, Natasha, estos son Loki y Bruce. ―al finalizar la frase, le guiñó un ojo a Bruce, quien no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse allí.

―Buenas, soy Natasha. Tony ya me presentó. Ya había visto a Loki. ―el aludido la saludó con un movimiento de su mano. ― pero no te había visto, Bruce, ¿eres nuevo? ―la chica arqueó una ceja, interesada. La mirada de Natasha era demasiado intensa y directa. Hacía sentir a Bruce como un niño pequeño.

―No, no, el chico lleva aquí tres años, pero nunca sale del laboratorio. Creo que con suerte conoce a las vendedoras del casino. ―se burló Stark, con una risa acompañada de Loki.

― Tony, podrías dejar que él hable por su cuenta. ―señaló la muchacha, pero para entonces ya no tenía la atención del millonario.

Steve y Wanda habían ingresado por la puerta. Tony había dirigido su atención al rubio en cuanto había entrado. Su mirada era directa e intensa. Elevó la mano para que Wanda lo viese y se acercase. La chica actuó tal cual lo predijo Stark. La vio tomar la mano de Steve para llevarlo hacia ellos a rastras. Tony sonrió.

― ¡Chicos! ¡Bruce, viniste! ―Wanda saludó a cada uno de los presentes, mientras Steve hizo lo mismo, ya más calmado. No como en el primer encuentro que tuvo con Tony en la universidad.

― Me costó, pero logré sacar a Bruce de su laboratorio. ― el comentario logró sacar varias risas entre los presentes, incluido Banner.

― ¡Natasha! ―exclamó Steve y todos pusieron su atención en él. ― No pensé que vendrías a la fiesta.

― Bueno, Clint me insistió bastante en venir. De hecho, debe estar por allí. Vendrá más tarde. ―contestó la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

― Así que ustedes... ¿Se conocen? ―Tony enarcó una ceja, observándolos.

― Sí, sí. Nos conocimos hace tiempo ya. Somos vecinos. ― respondió Natasha. Tony de inmediato pensó en cómo no lo había visto las veces que había visitado la casa de Natasha.

― Bueno, esta es la primera vez que vengo a una fiesta con mi novio. ―comentó Wanda, algo nerviosa por ser el centro de atención en ese momento. ― Así que iré a bailar con Steve. ―tomó la mano del chico y se fueron a la pista entre silbidos y bullicio armado por los presentes, para molestar a la pareja de tortolos.

― Yo me iré por un trago de vodka, ¿Loki, me acompañas? ― el millonario le dirigió un guiño al nombrado.

― Claro, claro. Mi jarrón ya se vació.

La jugaba había sido realizada para dejar a Bruce y a Natasha solos, y lo habían logrado. Ambos fueron caminando hacia la barra que despedía luces de colores. Se sentaron y pidieron algún trago variado. Tony no dejaba de dar miradas hacia donde estaba Steve. Llegó un punto en el que no dejaba de mirarlo mientras bebía de su trago. Maldita sea, el desgraciado sabía cómo bailar. Se relamió los labios observando el cambio en Steve. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez era un muchacho tan débil, delgado. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que terminaría así; fuerte, musculoso y duro. Guapo ya era cuando él lo conoció, pero ahora era sorprendente. Estaba seguro de que era el centro de atención, porque él aún estaba bailando, claro.

― Si no te conociera, Stark, pensaría que estás poniendo especial atención en ese rubio novio de Wanda. ―comentó Loki luego de haber bebido un trago de cerveza, con una sonrisa malintencionada que bien conocía Tony.

― Lo estoy haciendo. En mirar no hay pecado, ¿no? ―volvió su mirada hacia Loki con una sonrisa descarada.

― No mientras Wanda no lo note, Tony. Ten cuidado. ―advirtió.

― Ten cuidado, tú, cuernitos, que tu hermanito, ricitos de oro, viene a gran velocidad hacia acá. ―observó cómo Loki giró el cuello tan rápido que pudo habérselo roto. Thor venía caminando rápidamente hacia ellos y Stark no iba a defenderlo esta vez. Se escabulló del bar, yendo hacia la pista de baile y, en un par de segundos, tenía a bellas mujeres rodeándolo. Escogió una castaña al azar, para bailar con ella, pegándola a su cuerpo, justo frente a Steve. El chico logró verlo, pero Wanda estaba de espaldas a él, así que la muchacha no podía reparar en su presencia. Era perfecto.

Por otro lado, Loki ya tenía a Thor encima. Rodó los ojos, molesto, en cuanto le observó llegar hacia él.

― Hermano, no sabes cuánto tiempo he pasado buscándote. ―la emoción en el rubio era palpable. No había visto a su hermano desde que el mayor se había ido de la casa, hace tres años atrás.

― Sí, tú no sabes cuánto tiempo he pasado yo escondiéndome de ti. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces estudiando aquí? ¿Le dijiste a nuestro padre que estás en la misma universidad que su hijo bastardo, adoptivo? ―preguntó con un tono que rayaba en el insulto de lo sarcástico que era.

― Loki... Nuestro padre no sabe en qué universidad te encontrabas, pero nuestra madre sí lo sabe. Preferí decirle, ella te envía sus saludos, está muy preocupada por ti, hermano.

― Bueno, ya me viste, estoy bien. Puedes decirle eso y dejarme en paz. ―volvió a beber de su olvidada jarra de cerveza.

― ¡No, hermano! Ella no es la única preocupada de ti. Yo también quería saber de ti. Te fuiste sin siquiera decirme algo, luego de haber cambiado tanto conmigo ¡Seguimos siendo hermanos!, ¿por qué no puede ser como antes? ―exigió saber el de cabello largo rubio, preocupado y algo angustiado.

― Las cosas, Thor, no podrán ser nunca como antes, ¿oíste? Ahora deja de joderme con tu sentimentalismo. ―se había acercado lo suficiente a él como para que Thor haya percibido su aliento a alcohol. La noche ya se había echado a perder. Loki tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar tan pronto como pudo, empujando a cuanta persona se le cruzase en el camino. Iba más que furioso, dejando a Thor sentado en la barra, igual de molesto que él.

Tony se movía con elegancia, tomando las caderas de la muchacha mientras movía las propias contra las de ella, pero su mirada estaba tras ella, en Steve, quien serio le regresaba la mirada. El rubio no podía hacer caso omiso de la presencia de ese millonario, porque también lo recordaba bien. Su mirada tan insistente, esa manera de moverse, le estaba volviendo loco. Había perdido la coordinación a la hora de bailar, mientras Stark parecía divertirse con su naciente torpeza, y al ver el guiño que Anthony le había dirigido, supo que habría muchos problemas, y no estaba equivocado.


	2. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero les agrade y disfruten.   
> Se viene el drama más adelante(?).

Capítulo II

― ¿Qué? Tony, ¿qué ganaste con estar mirando al chico hasta ponerlo nervioso? ― preguntó Rhodey a través del teléfono que le permitían usar pocas veces a la semana. La mayoría de llamadas iban a su madre o a Tony. 

― Gané una dosis de placer y tensión sexual, Rhodey, deberías probarlo, tal vez te quite el estrés. ―sugirió Tony con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas dibujando un circuito de electricidad que necesitaba. 

― Gracias por tus consejos, pero no creo que poner nervioso a un chico sea una solución a mis problemas. ―Y antes de dejar que Tony respondiera a sus palabras, el moreno volvió a hablar. ― Tony, recién lo conoces, no entiendo la obsesión que tienes por él, a no ser que sea un rubio de ojos azules. Siempre prefieres a rubios de ojos azules, sean hombres o mujeres.

― ¿Lo dices por tus ojos y piel cafés? Bueno, él sí tiene los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, ¿lo conocías? ― El militar escuchó la risa de su amigo a través del aparato.

― Tranquilo, también podemos tener algo. ―agregó con su típico tono de coquetería. 

― Deja de decir tantas tonterías, Tony. ―intentó decir con un tono serio, pero al final le había atacado la risa. Stark siempre lograba hacerlo reír. 

― Rhodey, yo conocí a Steve hace dos años. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de un tal Stefan? Bueno, no era Stefan, era Steve. ―por primera vez, el ingeniero dejó de garabatear en su hoja de papel. 

― ¿El chico con el que tuviste relaciones sexuales? 

― ¡Por Dios, Rhodey! ― una carcajada escapó de los labios del hijo de Howard. ― Pareces un abuelo hablando de sexo. Sí, me lo cogí. Lo conocí hace dos años, durante un verano, ya te había contado eso. Fui de vacaciones a un pueblo algo alejado, él también estaba allí por vacaciones, o eso fue lo que me contó. Era bastante agradable hasta que se ponía a hablar de Estados Unidos, así como tú. ―Tony escuchó un bufido del otro lado al decir eso, y sólo se limitó a sonreír y seguir con su historia. ― Antes de que me fuera, no sé por qué razón, pero empezamos a besarnos y la situación se nos escapó. Al momento siguiente ya lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared, a punto de ―fue interrumpido antes de poder continuar. 

― ¡Ok! Entiendo a lo que quieres referirte, no necesitas explicarme todo el proceso, Tony. 

― El punto es que cuando lo hicimos, cuando lo conocí, él era un… debilucho, si se le puede llamar así. Era delgado, pequeño, no sé cuántos esteroides usó para verse como está ahora… Me sobrepasa, Rhodey, ¡es más alto que yo! ―reclamó, repentinamente molesto mientras acomodada su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, y su mirada se pegaba al techo. 

― Sólo ten cuidado, Tony. Conoces a Wanda, es una chica dulce, no se merece nada de lo que estés pensando hacer. ― y esas palabras se escucharon demasiado serias a juicio de Stark.

― Umh. Estoy haciendo unos circuitos, así que te dejo, mi Rhodey. Dale saludos a tu mamá si la llamas más tarde. ― cortó la llamada tan pronto como dejó de hablar, mientras su mirada volvía a elevarse hacia el techo. Frunció los labios, pensativo y dudoso. 

A la mañana siguiente, Tony ya se encontraba en la universidad. Había ido a la clase de la mañana, correspondiente a “Laboratorio de procesos mecánicos”. El ramo era con asistencia, así que no podía seguir faltando como quisiera o estaría un semestre más perdiendo el tiempo y cuadrando su cerebro. 

En ese momento, se encontraba en el casino de la universidad, necesitaba un café cargado antes de seguir con su día. Sin mirar a los costados, fue hasta la caja y pidió un café, le entregaron el vaso de cartón, junto a una bombilla y un saco de azúcar. Tomó todo en sus manos y fue hasta las máquinas cafeteras, pero había un rubio, con espalda ancha y un buen trasero en una de ellas. Tony sonrió en cuanto lo reconoció y se acercó, con cuidado de no ser descubierto. Observó al muchacho, parecía confundido en si dejar el vaso en el espacio otorgado para eso, miraba los botones y no apretaba ninguno. La sonrisa en el Stark se acrecentó. 

― Solo debes poner el vaso en el soporte y apretar el sabor que desees. La máquina tiene sensores que le permiten saber la medida del vaso y no pasarse del límite. ― dijo, tan cerca del cuello del rubio – porque su altura no le permitía llegar a su oído- que le hizo dar un saltito de la impresión. En cuanto Steve reparó en la presencia del más bajo, se puso tenso. 

― Gracias. ―murmuró en un tono bajo y obedeció a las palabras del castaño. Presionó un sabor al azar, porque quería salir tan de ahí tan pronto como le sea posible. 

― No tienes que asustarte, no muerdo, no siempre, pero eso ya lo sabes. ―finalizó sus palabras con un guiño. 

― ¿Qué? Permiso. ― tomó su vaso de café, se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, o al menos lo intentó, porque Tony estaba frente a él, sin dejar que pase. 

― ¿Estás huyendo de mí? ―enarcó una ceja, totalmente divertido con esa faceta del rubio, pero no se esperó la mirada intensa y directa que le dedicó Steve, quien se acercó a él haciendo evidente la diferencia de estaturas. 

― ¿Huir de ti, Stark? ¿En serio? Claro que no. ―respondió, agachándose un poco para poder mirarlo de frente. Le observó arrugar el entrecejo y fruncir los labios, y notó que lo había molestado. 

― ¿Claro que no? ¿Sabe Wanda que me follé a su novio? ― inquirió con una sonrisa renovada al borrar la satisfacción anterior en el rostro del más alto. 

― ¿Esperas que con tus amenazas te deje joderme todo lo que quieras? 

― Ya te jodí, Steve. ―el rubio iba a responder, pero Tony por fin le dejó el camino libre, dirigiéndose hacia las máquinas más alejadas para llenar su vaso de café.

El rubio pudo haberlo detenido, tomándolo de un abrazo y poniéndolo contra la pared, para luego golpear su perfecta boca, a ver si sigue hablando estupideces, pero no era capaz. Él sabía algo que Wanda no soportaría, o al menos eso pensaba él. 

Claro, todos muy a favor de las orientaciones sexuales minoritarias, hasta que tu hijo es el homosexual, hasta que tu pareja es el bisexual. Ahí ya nadie era tan tolerante como proclamaba por Facebook o alguna de esas redes sociales actuales. Steve no quería cargar con la responsabilidad de que Wanda le mirase de otra forma, además era parte de su pasado, un pasado en el que Wanda no debe involucrarse, no tiene que ver con ella y, para él, no afecta en su relación. Sólo por lo anterior, no lo había puesto en su lugar. Steve solía ser alguien que usaba la violencia como última alternativa, pero tratándose de una persona como Stark, la última alternativa debía ser la primera. 

Por su parte, luego de que Tony haya bebido su café en aparente calma, fue hacia el laboratorio nuevamente. Tal vez le calmaría el conversar con Bruce, hacer un par de experimentos idiotas o hablar de algo que no sea Steve. 

La verdad era que la mirada en esos ojos azules le había descolocado. Parecía dispuesto a golpearle cuando había pronunciado esas últimas palabras “Ya te jodí”. ¿Se había arrepentido de su pasado? ¿Estaba arrepentido de haber tenido sexo con él? Eso sí que le golpeaba el orgullo. 

Cuando llegó, se encontró a Bruce revisando medidas. El sudor le corría por la frente, ya que estaba teniendo sumo cuidado en verter la cantidad necesaria y exacta para que se produzca la reacción deseada. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. 

― ¡Bruce! ― gritó Tony con bastante fuerza. No faltó mucho para que Stark echara a reír, ya que Banner había dado un salto que había botado todo su -cuidadoso- contenido al suelo. El piso ahora estaba manchado de dos tonos de grises. 

― ¡Tony! ¿Eres idiota? Si eso fuera un arma biológica estaríamos infectados. ― le miró con cierto reproche.   
― Pero no lo era. Tranquilo, Brucie. ― la risa aún no abandonaba al castaño. Le palmeó el hombro, como solía hacer, con los rastros de una sonrisa en su expresión. 

― Oye, y…― Bruce tomó un paño cercano, luego se agachó a limpiar los restos de las sustancias esparcidas en el suelo. ― ¿Has… Has visto a Natasha? No es que me esté gustando, ni na- ―fue interrumpido por Stark. 

― ¡Natasha! Bruce, deberías actuar rápido. Ella tiene muchos pretendientes, cualquiera podría quitártela en cualquier momento. 

― ¡Que no he dicho que quiera algo con ella! ― reclamó. Banner sentía que sus mejillas ardían. 

― ¡Eso no es lo que dicen tus rojas mejillas!, Bruce, eres tan adorable. ― se acercó al muchacho y buscó apretarle una de sus mejillas, pero antes de que pudiese, Banner ya estaba fuera de su alcance. 

― Es una chica hermosa, pero… ¡No la conozco bien! ―había levantado la mirada del suelo para responder. 

― Pero puedes conocerla. ¡Es más! Puedo averiguar su taller integrativo, y tú podrías ir a su taller, Bruce. 

― No, no. Yo ya escogí mi taller y no, tampoco quiero acosarla. ― Tony debía estar demente. 

― No la estarías acosando, yo la estaría acosando. Estoy seguro de que debe estar en Karate o alguna de esas cosas Wang chú. ― respondió el millonario, como si fuese obvio. 

― Ya dije que no. Aparte, hoy cierran los plazos, no creo que haya cupo. 

― Los talleres de Chin Wang Chan. ―mientras pronunciaba el nombre chino inventado, Tony realizaba movimientos de manos que suponía haría un karateka. ― Nunca llenan cupos. La mayoría aquí somos unos sedentarios, Brucie. Nadie quiere talleres de deporte excepto Romanova. 

― Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. ―Banner terminó de limpiar el desastre en el suelo. Tomó el paño y empezó a lavarlo en un lavamanos cercano. 

Tony desapareció luego de su negativa, y Bruce tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso. 

Stark iba a paso apresurado hacia la biblioteca de la universidad. Dentro de ella se encontraba el laboratorio de computación, podría acceder a la red y hackear el sistema, para cambiar a su buen amigo Banner de taller, antes de que se cumpliera el plazo. 

Entró a la biblioteca, saludó a la encargada con una sonrisa inocente. A esa hora no había muchos estudiantes, lo que hacía el proceso un poco más difícil, pero nunca imposible para él. Dirigió sus pasos al laboratorio de computación, había otra encargada en el lugar a la que tuvo que saludar con otra de sus sonrisas de comercial, incluso le hizo un guiño.   
Se sentó en el computador más alejado y empezó con su trabajo. Si se le miraba de lejos, se podía pensar que estaba realizando un complicado trabajo, pero Tony estaba hackeando el sistema, haciéndose pasar por un funcionario de la universidad. Tardó un poco en ingresar, pero lo hizo. Encontró el apartado de los talleres y los alumnos que estaban agrupados en ellos. Sonrió victorioso y cambió a Bruce al taller de Karate rápidamente. Logró hacerlo durante el plazo establecido y una vez más, Tony era un maldito genio. Cuando saliera de la carrera, les recomendaría a los dueños comprar un software más potente y seguro.   
Sintiéndose un ganador, salió del lugar. Había hecho algo productivo con su tiempo, al menos esta vez, de algo había servido ir a la universidad. Bruce le debía una muy grande e iba a cobrársela. En algún momento iba a necesitar del científico y éste no iba a poder negarse, no después de haberlo ayudado así. 

Iba tan concentrado que, sin querer, chocó con alguien a la salida de la biblioteca. De inmediato levantó la cara para reclamar al idiota que se le cruzó de esa manera, pero las palabras quedaron atragantadas en su boca al ver a Natasha. ¡Justo ella! El día iba de maravilla. 

― ¡Natasha! Lo siento, andaba algo distraído. Por cierto, ¿vas a taller de Karate este semestre también? ― preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Era obvio que ella iría allí. 

― Stark, no, no pude tomar Karate esta vez. ― la pelirroja frunció los labios algo confundida por la pregunta. ― No puedes tomar dos veces un mismo taller, ¿no lo sabías? Aparte, este semestre se introdujo Judo, así que me metí a ese. Por cierto, haré una junta en mi casa, puedes invitar a Bruce y a Loki, este sábado. ― contestó la chica, sin tomarle mucha importancia, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Tony no respondía. ― ¿Stark? ¿Tony? 

Claro, los talleres no podían repetirse. ¿Cómo no recordó eso? Él sabía que Natasha había tomado Karate con anterioridad. Ahora sabía que Bruce iba a matarlo, de eso estaba seguro.

Aun así, en este momento no tenía tiempo de pensar en Bruce. Iba tarde a su propio taller de energías renovables. Probablemente, sabría todo lo que el profesor iba a explicar, pero necesitaba ir por un tema de asistencia, si faltaba demasiado reprobaría el taller, aunque haya pasado todo con un promedio perfecto. Era un verdadero fastidio. 

Se detuvo a revisar su propio celular, para asegurarse de la sala en la que impartirían el taller. En la pantalla se mostraba “Sala trece”, así que emprendió camino hacia la misma. Iba diez minutos tarde, pero no se preocupó demasiado, había llegado hasta una hora tarde a una clase.

Se encontró delante de la puerta, escuchaba la voz del profesor, conversando con los estudiantes sobre los circuitos de corriente alterna y corriente continua, algo que él ya manejaba al derecho y al revés. ¿En serio el taller se trataría de eso? Era algo básico. 

Finalmente, tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y empujó hacia adentro. Entró a la sala, saludó el profesor con una de sus manos y buscó un puesto libre, pero fue interrumpido por el maestro. 

― Stark, ya me hablaron sobre usted. Le daré diez minutos de atraso para llegar, porque sé que no llegará a la hora y, no quiero verlo el próximo semestre sentado aquí. ― mencionó el hombre, volviendo su cuerpo hacia la pizarra, sin esperar ninguna respuesta de parte de su alumno. 

Tony había escuchado la mitad de lo que había dicho el profesor, porque su atención se había desviado hacia el muchacho de cabello rubio, alto, pálido y musculoso, e igual de impresionado que Stark. ¿Qué diablos hacía el rubiales en un taller de energías renovables? Definitivamente no tenía idea de que le interesara ese campo. 

Tony se recompuso y, decidido, fue a sentarse al lado del rubio, notando que lo había puesto incómodo, porque desvió la mirada en cuanto se toparon. 

El profesor se mantuvo conversando sobre temas que Tony ya conocía, pero le divertía ver cómo el muchacho a su costado tomada especial atención, con la mirada en el frente, copiando todo lo que pudiese antes de que el hombre borre la pizarra. 

Por su parte, Steve prefería estar pendiente del maestro que de la presencia de Tony Stark a su lado. Mucha de las palabras que usaba el profesor no eran comprendidas por Steve. Tenía que poner especial atención en sus ejemplos, y tratar, por todos los medios, de no pensar que tenía a Tony a su lado. 

― Bien, ya escucharon la parte teórica, así que ahora vamos a hacer la práctica. Júntense en parejas, les daré los materiales que vamos a usar y crearán una conexión simple y una trifásica. La trifásica es la más compleja, suele usarse en maquinaria industrial. La simple suele estar en los hogares, así que empezaremos por la simple. ― el maestro sacó un maletín y empezó a repartir cables, alicates, desatornilladores y otros aparatos. 

Steve no sabía a dónde mirar. Sabía que lo lógico era ser con Tony, pero no iba a pedírselo. Tal vez podría evadirlo y juntarse con alguna otra persona. 

― Rubiales, no intentes mirar al costado, no servirá. Podemos ser juntos, te aseguro una buena nota. ―comentó sin darle mucha importancia, o intentando no darle importancia al hecho de ser con Steve. 

― No se trata de eso, Stark… ―negó el más alto, pero no se paró del asiento, lo que le indicaba al millonario que había accedido. 

El maestro interrumpió la conversación, pues les entregó los materiales que debían usar. Los dejaron ordenados sobre la mesa que ahora compartían. En cuanto el hombre se fue, siguieron conversando. 

― No entiendo bien cómo se hace esto…―Steve suspiró resignado, mirando el cablerío, sin saber qué hacer con él. 

― No es muy difícil. Toma esto. ―le entregó un aparato que tenía diferentes agujeros, con tornillos en él. ― En la pizarra están las clasificaciones y los colores. Sólo debes conectar los colores con su fase correspondiente, y así con el resto. ―finalizó sus palabras con un pequeño guiño hacia el muchacho. 

― Gracias, Stark. ―musitó el más alto, empezando a pelar los cables, para dejar libre el hilo de cobre en el interior. Había tomado un alicate para cortar la funda del hilo de cobre, pero fue demasiado bruto y terminó cortando el cable entero. 

― Déjame ayudarte, y dime Tony. Stark me suena muy serio. ― el millonario se paró del asiento, se puso detrás de Steve, y se agachó un poco. Su barbilla la recargó en el hombro ajeno y tomó la mano del más alto, que estaba sobre el alicate, también tomó la mano que sostenía el cable que debía cortar. Acercó ambas, empezó a cortar la funda del cable de manera suave con el alicate, haciéndolo a través de las manos ajenas, presionando suavemente sobre las mismas, llevando el control de la fuerza imprimida en el acto. 

Steve estaba avergonzado, sentir sus manos llevándolo era demasiado. No supo por qué razón, pero recordó los besos que compartieron en el pasado, cosa que lo sonrojó de sobre manera, pero evitó darle importancia. No tenía por qué estar pensando en esa clase de tonterías que pasaron hace años. 

― ¿Lo ves? Se hace suavemente, sino cortas todo el cable. Ninguno de los cablecillos que están dentro deben ser cortados, sólo la funda, luego sí los pelas, pero con cuidado también. No hay que cortar el hilo de cobre. Es lo que nos permite la conexión. ―el rubio escuchaba como el muchacho le hablaba casi sobre su oído. Sus manos estaban temblando de los nervios y rogaba que el contrario no se diera cuenta. Steve asintió a las palabras y pensó que Tony acercaba demasiado sus labios a su oído para hablarle, pero no se atrevía siquiera a quejarse sobre ello. 

Era verdad, Stark buscaba seducirlo. No por nada se puso detrás de él, tomando sus manos de esa manera y acercándose tanto para hablarle por detrás. ¡Pero era imposible no hacerlo! Tony era un coqueto por naturaleza. Lo hacía sin darse cuenta, aunque para esta ocasión estaba completamente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. También estuvo completamente consciente de que su corazón pareció latir nervioso y emocionado por la cercanía, pero ese pequeño detalle lo ignoró. 

El resto de la tarde siguieron ese patrón. Tony intentaba enseñarle, rozando sus manos a propósito, hablándole con cercanía. Realmente le ayudaba el saber cómo hacer lo que el profesor pedía, porque tenía todo el control de la conversación y Steve asentía o preguntaba alguna duda, dejándose guiar por él. Nunca había disfrutado tanto del control. 

Al final de la clase fueron felicitados por el maestro, ya que su trabajo había sido perfecto. Ellos fueron los primeros en terminar, así que pudieron irse más temprano. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la sala juntos. 

― ¿Por qué entraste en este taller? Estabas bastante perdido. ― preguntó el moreno con real interés. 

― No sabía que había que tomar talleres. Tuve que hacerlo hoy y el único que se acomodaba con mi horario y que tenía cupo era este. No tuve más opción. ― respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro. 

― Bueno, si este hombre sigue haciendo cosas de este tipo, en parejas, lo pasarás bien. Lo prometo. 

― Gracias. No sé qué hubiese hecho si no me ayudabas…― Steve odió el tono con el que salió su voz. Debía ser un poco más dominante, pero Stark lo desarmaba. 

― No hay problema. ―Tony pareció recordar algo, así que volvió al rostro ajeno. ― ¿Irás a la junta que está haciendo Natasha en su casa? 

―Ah, sí, Nat me habló sobre ello. ¿Irá Loki? ―inquirió, devolviendo la mirada hacia Tony. 

― ¿Te interesa Loki, o qué? ―la voz en Tony sonó molesta. 

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Lo pregunto por Thor… Y, ¿qué tienes que ver tú si me interesara? ―preguntó confundido. 

― ¿Yo? Nada… Es por Wanda. No quiero que la hagas sufrir, eh. ―tan pronto como terminó de hablar empezó a alejarse de Steve. ― Yo tengo cosas qué hacer, rubiales. Nos vemos. ― se despidió y emprendió camino hacia el laboratorio. El haber sido increpado por Steve le había puesto más que nervioso. 

De todas formas, ¿qué le importaba a él lo que hiciese Rogers? 

En tanto, Steve se encontraba llamando a Thor por teléfono. Necesitaba comentarle sobre el paradero de Loki. Estaba seguro que ese chico acompañaría a Stark, porque siempre los veía juntos. 

― Sí, te dije que Tony irá. Es probable que Loki se aparezca por allí. ―comunicó. 

― ¿Y también irás tú, amigo? 

― Sí, creo que iré. Stark me… invitó o algo así. 

― ¿Tony? ¿Y va Wanda? 

―Sí. Si voy iré con ella, claro, aparte se está llevando bien con Nat. 

Tony ya había llegado al laboratorio de la universidad, y como esperaba, Bruce estaba allí. Supuso que lo había estado esperando durante el día, por la cara que puso cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta. Una cara nada agradable, cabe destacar. 

― ¿Me puedes explicar por qué diablos estoy en el taller de Karate? Fui a mi taller hoy, me dijeron que mi nombre no registraba en la lista y que aparecía en Karate. Tony, sé que tuviste que ver en esto. ― Banner parecía enojado, molesto. 

― ¡Intenté ayudarte, Bruce! Aparte te servirá para aprender a defenderte. Fue todo por ti y para ti, Brucecito. ― Tony alzó las manos en señal de paz, sonriendo algo incómodo. 

― Dios, Tony… Tendré que ir durante todo el semestre. Encima ni siquiera me pusiste con Natasha… ―y Stark percibió que ese era el verdadero problema de Bruce.

― Lo sé… ¡pero te tengo buenas noticias! Nat nos invitó a su casa. Hará una junta con el resto, en su casa. Comida y alcohol, y no puedes negarte, porque incluso me dijo que te llevara. “Invita a Bruce”. ― Stark intentó imitar a la pelirroja, pero sólo hizo reír al científico. 

Justo en esto apareció Loki por la puerta. El muchacho no iba muy seguido al laboratorio, por lo que ambos se sorprendieron al verlo llegar.

― ¿No hacen nada más que estar aquí metidos? Sabía que si venía para acá los encontraría. ― comentó Loki con cierta burla y desdén. 

― Soy inocente, acabo de llegar. ― mencionó Tony con una sonrisa en los labios. ― Por cierto, ¿ya no andas escondiéndote de tu hermanito? ― el Stark posó su mano derecha sobre su frente, como buscando algo a la lejanía. 

― Por favor. He sido bueno evadiéndolo. No lo he visto desde esa vez en que me dejaste solo con él en el bar. ― comentó Loki con cierto fastidio al recordar esa noche, pero su expresión cambió al recordar porqué el moreno lo había dejado solo. ― ¿Y tú, Stark? ¿Seguiste mirando al muchacho, novio de Wanda esa noche? No tuve el privilegio de ver si hiciste algún movimiento. ― dirigió su mirada hacia el aludido con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro, mientras Bruce intercalaba la mirada entre Loki y Tony. 

― ¿Ya no habíamos hablado que en el mirar no hay pecado? Eso hice, mirarlo, pero tal vez con tu hermanito no haga lo mismo, cuernitos. ― Tony se sintió victorioso al ver cómo la expresión de Loki se tensaba. 

― Chicos, podrían calmar…― Bruce ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando ambos lo callaron.

― Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada, esa noche te dejamos solo con ella y ni siquiera le dirigiste la palabra. ―inició Tony. 

― Es cierto lo que dice Stark, Bruce. Sabía que eras algo sonso, pero no para tanto. ―Banner iba a quejarse, pero Loki ignoró su intento de defenderse y volvió sus misteriosos y tentadores ojos hacia el millonario. Loki tenía un presentimiento de temer, siempre acertaba cuando presentía algo, y presentía que Tony iba a salir mal parado de todo su jueguito con Steve. ― Tony, deberías tener cuidado, cuida de que tu plan con el rubio ese no te salga al revés. ― advirtió, esta vez sin burla, sino con un deje de preocupación. Bruce miró a Tony con la misma mirada que Loki, porque sabía que el muchacho de pelo largo nunca se equivocaba. 

― ¿Qué me va a pasar, eh? ― el ingeniero soltó una risa burlesca, sin querer tomar en serio las palabras del más alto. ― ¿Me voy a enamorar o alguna de esas idioteces? Por favor, me conocen. Esto es un juego mientras me aburro, Wanda ni siquiera va a enterarse y yo sé jugar bien mis fichas, no voy a caer en algo tan tonto como el amor o dejar que Wanda lo descubra. No soy así de estúpido. 

¿O sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero hayas disfrutado! Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	3. Capítulo III

― ¿Entonces harán una junta en casa de Natasha? ― preguntó Rhodey. Como de costumbre el soldado había realizado una llamada al Stark, en la cual ambos se ponían al día respecto a los acontecimientos de su vida diaria.

― Sí, como te dije, nos invitó a todos y sabes que no perderé mi oportunidad de ir a beber. ― como para salir de la rutina, Tony esta vez no se encontraba en su laboratorio, sino que desvistiéndose para tomar un baño. Esas eran las regalías que obtenía por ser un genio que había inventado el altavoz amplificado. Podía moverse por cualquier parte de la casa y seguir con su conversación por teléfono.

― Intenta controlar cuánto bebes, Tony. ― intentó aconsejar a su amigo, aunque sabía que sería poco probable que le hiciese caso.

― Claro, Rhodey, no tengo padres, pero tú tienes que actuar como si fueses uno de ellos. ―comentó el muchacho con cierto fastidio mientras metía su cuerpo a la bañera. El agua estaba bastante caliente, por lo que todos sus músculos se relajaron al contacto con el agua, que le llegaba al cuello estando sentado.

―No intento actuar como tu padre, sólo intento que actúes como un hombre de la edad que tienes. Por cierto, me tengo que ir, ya me están llamando. Nos vemos, Tony, mi mamá te manda saludos.

― Que te vaya bien. ― fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Stark.

Los pensamientos de Tony abandonaron la última conversación con su moreno amigo y se fueron hacia cierto rubio de ojos azules. No podía borrar la sensación en él del contacto entre sus manos cuando le enseñó a manipular los cables de los circuitos.

Agradeció la torpeza del rubio, porque por eso fue capaz de volver a sentir su piel bajo sus dedos, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez sentía que estaba tocando las manos de un ser mucho más dominante, e incluso algo altanero. El tacto, en el pasado, era suave, dócil, él podía manejar toda la situación si se trataba de Steve, quien le daba el acceso y el poder sobre su cuerpo, pero ya no lo sentía de esa manera. Ahora, era ajeno y se atrevía a hacerle frente. Lo notó cuando tuvieron el pequeño encontrón en la cafetería, instantes en que notó cómo había cambiado su mirada. Simplemente, ya no era alguien a quien Tony podía controlar y eso le encantaba todavía más.

¿Qué pasaría si los papeles se invirtieran? Él había sido el activo en la relación esporádica que tuvieron, pero… ¿Y si fuera al revés? Tony detuvo sus pensamientos de golpe cuando notó que su mano había bajado hasta su miembro, apretando el tronco del mismo, a punto de masturbarse. ¡No! No iba a masturbarse imaginando a ese rubio engreído congiéndoselo, prefirió hundir la cabeza, a ver si sus pensamientos se los llevaba el agua.

Para el día siguiente, el millonario ya tenía sus pensamientos mejor controlados. Al menos, ya no se descubría a punto de masturbarse por pensar en Steve, ese era un gran logro. Sus acelerados pasos lo llevarían al casino, uno de sus lugares favoritos porque vendían donas, pero su camino se vio interrumpido cuando se encontró con Pepper. No la veía hace días, porque ella siempre se encontraba muy atareada por la universidad. Claramente, Tony no comprendía eso de ella, se estresaba antes de tiempo.

― ¡Pepper! Por fin dejas que te vea el cabello. ― broméo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la muchacha, con su característico coqueteo “sano”, según él.

― Sí, no esperaba encontrarme tan temprano contigo, Tony. ― respondió ella con un fingido fastidio que se contradecía con sus acciones, pues abrazó a su amigo tan pronto como lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

― Te tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar, aunque tengas un parcial mañana.

― Mh, para tu buena suerte no tengo ningún parcial cercano, ¿qué es? ― observó al muchacho con cierto interés.

― Natasha está organizando una junta en su casa y quiero que vayas.

― ¿Pero no es algo íntimo? No me ha invitado, no sé si sea buena idea. ―Stark observó la duda en los ojos de la joven. Pepper siempre exagerando todo.

― No te preocupes, le avisaré. No habrá problema, Peps, ella siempre me habla bien de ti.

― De acuerdo, pero avísale y me dices su respuesta. Te dejo, cariño, tengo clases. ―la muchacha dejó un beso sonoro sobre su mejilla y emprendió camino con un paso acelerado hacia la sala en la que le impartirían su clase. Por mientras, Tony volvió a retomar dirección hacia el casino, no se había olvidado de sus donas.

Le agradaban los días viernes, porque el casino bajaba el precio de las donas en un treinta por ciento. No es que él lo necesite, podría pagar lo que le pidiesen, pero el descuento le ponía de buen humor. Por ello, pidió tres donas esta vez, y un café grande. Algún día descubriría el secreto de su cuerpo, comía como un cerdo, pero nunca engordaba.

El moreno iba con dos donas en una mano, su café (que le estaba quemando) en la otra y una iba a medio comer en su boca, definitivamente necesitaba sentarse en alguna parte. Con tantas cosas encima, caminar se hacía complicado. Intentaba mantener el equilibrio hasta que chocó con una espalda que se le hacía bastante conocida. Iba a empezar a reclamar cuando la persona en cuestión, se giró a pedirle disculpas.

― ¡Disculpa! ¿Anthony? ― el menor enfocó la vista, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. ― Disculpa… no te vi y… lo siento.

Stark simplemente asintió. No podía decir mucho con el pedazo de dona azucarada en la boca.

― ¿Te ayudo? ―el muchacho elevó las manos para ayudarle con el café. Recién ahí, la boca de Tony estuvo libre para poder hablar, ya que pudo quitarse el dulce de los labios.

― ¿Qué haces a esta hora en el casino? ¿No se supone que tengas clases? ― preguntó el millonario una vez que ambos se sentaron en una mesa cercana.

― No, no tengo clases a esta hora. Tengo ventana hasta las cinco, así que estoy haciendo hora mientras empiece mi próxima clase.

―Ah… Bueno, yo tampoco tengo algo qué hacer, podríamos, no sé, hacer algo mientras tanto. ―sugirió Tony mientras llevaba a su boca el vaso de café caliente, bebiendo de manera distraída.

― ¿Tú también tienes ventana? ― preguntó el rubio, mostrándose interesado en la propuesta.

― Sí… Sí, también tengo una ventana. ― mintió. La verdad era que Tony ya debía haber estado en clases, pero prefería pasar su tarde con Steve, eso era mejor que estar escuchando al vejestorio hablando sobre lo que él ya sabía.

―Entonces… Sí, podemos hacer algo. ― el joven no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien en aceptar la invitación del más bajo, después de todo ellos habían tenido algo en el pasado, pero… ¿Acaso no podían ser amigos? Claro que podían, ninguno estaba cometiendo algún pecado y saldrían como dos amigos que podían llegar a ser, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡Claro que sí!

― Bien, vamos. ― musitó el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo había conseguido.

Ambos salieron de la universidad y no pasaron desapercibidos por un par de ojos verdes que miraba todo desde la ventana del segundo piso del edificio, con una sonrisa amplia en los labios, pero también con algo de preocupación.

Viajaron al centro de la ciudad en el automóvil de Tony. Mientras llegaban conversaron sobre los planes para el día. Ambos preferían pasar a comer algo antes, para luego mirar alguna de las películas que estuviesen en la cartelera y, finalmente, regresar a sus clases.

Una vez que el vehículo estuvo estacionado en un lugar habilitado, ambos se dirigieron al centro comercial y, tal cual como habían hablado previamente, se dirigieron al patio de comidas. Había un sinfín de locales de comida rápida, todos llenos de luces y generosas promociones, pero ninguno de los dos reparó en eso y simplemente escogieron uno de los lugares al azar. Terminaron comiendo papas fritas, hamburguesas y Nuggets.

― ¿Y… cómo conociste a Wanda? ―el moreno desvió la mirada al momento de preguntar, como si la respuesta no le interesara cuando era todo lo contrario.

― En un campamento. ―respondió el rubio sin sentirse exento de nervios. No sabía muy bien por qué razón, pero especulaba que era por la persona que le estaba preguntando.

― Ah…― el muchacho fue capaz de notar lo cortante de la respuesta. No parecía querer hablar con él sobre aquellos temas íntimos.

― Llevamos unos… tres meses saliendo. ― agregó al notar el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ambos. No era que no confiara en el contrario, pero no podía olvidar lo que habían tenido antes. ― Se lo pedí al finalizar el campamento. ―y a Tony no le gustó la sonrisa enamoradiza que se formó en los labios ajenos al finalizar su comentario.

―Así que un amor de verano, ¿eh? ―bromear era una buena idea para evitar el malestar anterior.

― Sí… algo así. ― Steve volvió a sonreír de esa odiada manera.

― ¿Cómo el nuestro? ― Stark no supo por qué diablos preguntó eso.

― Yo…― el sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio hicieron que Tony se sintiera orgulloso. ― Lo nuestro fue… diferente.

El millonario no quiso seguir ahondando en el tema, porque Steve parecía complicado e incómodo con la conversación.

El siguiente paradero era el cine, verían una película al azar, para pasar el rato. Había poca gente en el lugar, gracias a que era día de semana y horario de oficina. Ambos se sentían más cómodos de esa manera, con poca gente alrededor.

― Vamos a la fila o agarraremos malos puestos y no quiero andar con dolor de espalda. ― mencionó el moreno empezando a caminar hacia el acceso a las salas del cine. Steve le siguió sin rechistar y ambos entregaron sus tickets de las entradas al portero, quien les indicó la sala correspondiente para la película que habían escogido.

Cuando entraron a la oscura sala se dieron cuenta de que Tony había estado exagerando demasiado, ya que la sala estaba prácticamente vacía, sólo había un par de almas lejos de ellos, lo que les permitió sentarse en la cima de los asientos, que estaban distribuidos en forma de escala, hacia arriba, permitiendo una vista panorámica.

― ¿De qué es la película? ― preguntó el más alto, en murmullos, obligado a acercarse a su contraparte para ser escuchado.

― No sé, no vi el tráiler, pero me parece que es cómica.

La verdad es que la película de cómica no tenía nada. Ambos se removían en sus propios asientos, divagando en otros pensamientos no relacionados con la película que debían estar mirando, pero que era demasiado aburrida como para lograr mantener la concentración en ella. Tony suspiró, su mirada recorrió ciertos espacios del cine hasta que cayó en el muchacho a su costado. Le miraba de reojo para no ser demasiado obvio. Por otro lado, se preguntaba cómo había logrado ese cambio en dos años. Antes era un muchacho débil, pero ahora le había sobrepasado a él.

La mirada del estudiante millonario recorrió el cuerpo de Steve, sus fuertes músculos, su nueva altura, su cabello rubio lograban que Tony se perdiera. Sentía que la boca se le secaba gracias a él, sus propios músculos estaban algo más tensos y, de pronto, se encontró recordando su incidente en el baño de su hogar. ¿Qué había estado pensando ese día? Ah, sí, se había concentrado en cómo sería ser tomado por él, por esos fuertes brazos, esa mirada intensa que le hacía frente, ese muchacho que ya no podía controlar.

Se relamió los labios mientras su cuerpo se recargaba en el respaldo que lo unía con Rogers. Afirmando el codo en el dichoso lugar, fue acercando su cuerpo a él, hasta que su mentón quedó encima de su hombro, con su vista fija en el perfil del joven que tenía el cuerpo tenso, porque había notado la cercanía.

― Steve…― le llamó en un susurro que se estrelló con el oído del mencionado. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del rubio, mientras estaba más que tentado a girar el rostro para poder ver a ese moreno caprichoso.

― To-Tony. ― respondió el chico, girando su rostro lentamente hacia él. Tan cerca.

En cuanto conectaron sus miradas, ambos se hundieron en el otro. Ese tipo de contacto que te deja en blanco, sin defensas, sin otro pensamiento que no sea la persona que tienes en frente. Ese era el sentimiento que estaba alrededor de ambos. Los latitos de sus corazones parecían ir a la par, el sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos era notorio, sus tensos músculos se apretaban aún más por los nervios. Tony entreabrió los labios mientras acortaban la distancia, Steve se los relamió sin siquiera notarlo, Tony dirigió una de sus manos hasta el muslo ajeno, apretando la zona cerca de su ingle, y entonces, toda la magia se rompió.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― preguntó el rubio, con un tono de voz bajo, pero sin que eso impida el regaño implícito. Su mirada había cambiado, era severa y le reprochaba. ― No vine aquí para que intentes uno de tus jueguitos, Stark. ― y tan pronto como le escuchó, Steve tomó sus cosas y se fue sin mirar el final de la película, mientras que Tony se lamentaba en su asiento, solo y con una película de mierda al frente.

Por su parte, Steve tenía claro que la culpa no había sido completamente de Stark. Él no lo había detenido cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, incluso se había acercado a él, secundando lo que sea que estuvieron por hacer. Iba a paso acelerado hacia la salida, sin entender el porqué de su accionar. ¿Por qué no se alejó cuando pudo? ¿Por qué olvidó a Wanda mientras se había perdido en la mirada de ese moreno? ¿Por qué ya no salía de su cabeza? Estuvo a un pelo de cometer una locura y había preferido echarle la culpa a Tony, por completo.

El hombre de cabellos largos oscuros y ojos verdes se encontraba en las afueras de los edificios de la universidad, bajo un árbol que cubría su cuerpo de los rayos del sol. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos cerrados y respirando apacible. Sus pensamientos estaban en diversas direcciones, por un lado, pensaba en el fuerte presentimiento de que su amigo Stark estaba cometiendo errores con el novio de Wanda, que no iba a salir bien parado de todo eso; por otro lado, pensaba en cómo haría para evitar a su hermano durante todo ese tiempo que estarían en la misma universidad. Loki pareció llamar a Thor con sus pensamientos, porque no pasaron más de cinco minutos en que escuchó su voz, resonante, intensa como siempre.

― Hermano. ― le llamó.

― ¿Qué diablos quieres esta vez? ― preguntó Loki aún sin abrir los ojos. El fastidio era palpable en su voz.

― Nuestra madre quiere saber cómo te encuentras, y nuestro padre también. ― informó el rubio de cabellos largos, observando con algo de súplica a su hermano mayor.

― Tu padre, Thor, tu padre. Puedes decirles que estoy jodidamente bien y hacer tu trabajo de buen hijo, ¿quieres? A mí déjame tranquilo. ― si las miradas mataran, Thor estaría bajo siete metros.

― No voy a dejarte tranquilo, Loki. Tienes una familia, nosotros somos tu familia y no voy a abandonarte, nunca. ― el pelinegro odió la sinceridad con la estaba teñida la voz de su hermano adoptivo.

― Te voy a advertir una cosa. ― se acercó con tanta rapidez que el rubio no lo notó hasta que lo tuvo frente a él, a pulgadas de distancia. Le tomó desde el cuello con rudeza y lo acercó hasta juntar sus frentes con violencia. ― Más te vale dejarme tranquilo si no quieres pasarla mal, _hermano._ ― le soltó con brusquedad y emprendió camino hacia dentro de uno de los edificios. A pesar de que Loki pensó que con ello había asustado y controlado a su hermano menor, la verdad era que sólo había despertado la necesidad en Thor de acercarse más a él, de derrumbar sus murallas.

El día sábado llegó con rapidez. Natasha ya había conseguido algo de licor y alimento para la celebración, además había descargado un sinfín de canciones acorde a la junta que se iba a realizar en su casa. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, esperaba que sus amigos llegasen por las nueve o diez de noche, e incluso más tarde. El único que ya se encontraba en el lugar era Clint.

― ¿Invitaste a la rata de laboratorio? ―preguntó el rubio con burla, refiriéndose a Bruce.

― No le llames así, y sí, al parecer Bruce viene.

Justo a las ocho de la tarde llegó Steve acompañado de Thor y Wanda, de la mano de la última. Saludaron a Natasha y Clint, mientras Steve dirigía la mirada hacia los alrededores, como si estuviese buscando a algo o alguien. Al menos, eso le pareció a la astuta Romanova.

Tony, por otro lado, había pasado a buscar a sus amistades. Iban Pepper, Bruce y Loki en su automóvil conducido por Jarvis, que los pasaría a buscar más tarde o hasta el otro día, dependiendo de cuánto durase la fiesta. El interior del vehículo iba ambientado con buena música electrónica y los invitados llevaban una botella de licor en la mano para aportar a la dueña de casa cuando llegasen.

Stark iba haciendo el loco, molestando a Pepper y bailándole a Loki, sólo por joder. Iba bastante animado, o eso quería aparentar, porque en realidad iba muerto de nervios. La última vez que Steve le dirigió la palabra fue en el cine. Desde ese día el rubio lo había evitado de una manera magistral, pero bien sabía Tony que ese día sería inevitable que intercambien un par de palabras.

Todos bajaron del vehículo cuando llegaron. Tony le ofreció el brazo a Pepper, para que se sostuviera de él, le regaló una sonrisa coqueta antes de empezar a caminar junto a Bruce, que iba algo nervioso e incómodo, haciendo contraste con un dominante Loki.

― ¿Y este arranque de caballero? ― preguntó Pepper con su reluciente sonrisa en los labios.

― ¿No puedo ser caballero con mi ex? ― Stark fingió ofenderse.

― No sin un motivo de por medio, Tony, te conozco. ― fueron las últimas palabras de la joven antes de que entraran a la casa, por fin.

Tony entró como pez en el agua, aun prestándole el brazo a Pepper, barrió el lugar con la mirada y encontró a ese par de ojos azules que le miraron con cierta sorpresa, pero Stark le regresó la mirada con indiferencia y frialdad, para volver a encontrarse pendiente de Pepper.

― Te luciste con la música, Nat. ― tuvo que gritar para que la pelirroja pudiese escucharlo.

― Y tú con el alcohol que trajiste. ― respondió la coqueta chica con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El lugar estaba repleto, definitivamente eso ya no podía calificarse como una simple junta, ya era una fiesta con todas sus letras. La gente se restregaba unos con otros a la mitad de la sala de estar, otros por el living, pero todos moviéndose al compás de la música electrónica que retumbaba en las paredes. Tony volvió a buscar la mirada de Steve, y cuando la encontró acercó a Pepper a su cuerpo, con su mano derecha en la cintura de la muchacha.

― ¿Así que intentas usarme para provocar celos en el novio de Wanda? Muy mal, Tony. ― mencionó ella con una mirada juguetona, dándole a entender que iba a ayudarle sin rechistar.

― ¿No fue lo que hiciste en la fiesta pasada a la que fuimos juntos? Ah, lo recuerdo, querías poner celoso a Happy. ― le recordó él con una pícara sonrisa, para luego acercarse a su cuello mientras bailaba, bajo la atenta mirada de Steve, quien no tardó en sacar a bailar a Wanda.

― Ups, parece que Steve no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados. ― mencionó ella mientras se movía contra el cuerpo del ingeniero, en una de las vueltas que vio pudo observar como Steve los miraba para seguir restregándose contra su pareja.

― No tenía en mente que lo hiciera, querida Peps. ― y tan pronto como finalizó su frase vino el climax de la canción que los hizo saltar como si no hubiera un mañana. El alcohol caía de los vasos gracias a los saltos de sus dueños, mientras algunos gritaban por la creciente emoción que había en sus pechos.

Los vasos desechables rojos, tan comunes en las fiestas, iban dando vueltas por los invitados. Natasha se encargaba de que cada persona no tuviese el vaso vacío, incluyendo el de ella, obviamente. Pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había excedido, sobre todo cuando vio a Loki junto a Thor, abrazados de lado mientras reían y conversaban alguna estupidez que ella no podía escuchar por la lejanía. Incluso ella se sentía algo mareada, y eso significaba mucho, porque era rusa. Sólo por si acaso observó la hora en su reloj, que marcaba las dos de la mañana, ¿en qué momento se había hecho tan tarde?

― ¡Hermano! ¡Somos una fam…familia! ―vociferaba Thor mientras se recargaba sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro que asentía a cualquier estupidez que saliera de los labios del rubio.

― ¡Pero sólo tú y yo!... Tal vez incluya a nuestra madre. ― corrigió Loki, pensándolo mejor, lo mejor que pudiese pensar con más de tres botellas de cerveza en el cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te fuiste, Loki? ¡No sabes cuánto… m-me hacías falta! ¡Siempre! ― las palabras que salían de la boca de Thor estaban inyectadas de licor y se enredaban unas letras con otras. Apretaba a Loki como si se le fuera a escapar de las manos en cualquier momento.

― Porque… no podía seguir con esta atracción hacia mi hermano menor. ― la cara del rubio se quedó tiesa, inexpresiva, pero pronto Loki empezó a reír. ― ¡Siempre es tan fácil hacerte bromas, Thor! Caes y caes y caes, siempre. ― recién ahí Thor empezó a reír junto a su hermano mayor, aun sin querer soltar su cintura, porque no quería escapar de esa sensación caliente dentro de su pecho.

Natasha se estaba sirviendo otro vaso de vodka cuando alguien llegó tras ella, abrazándola desde su diminuta cintura, y nada la sorprendió más que girarse y darse cuenta de que era el verdadero ¡Bruce Banner!

― ¡Na-Natasha! ¿Puedo llamarte Nat? ― preguntó con el aliento pasado al alcohol. ― ¡Eres la pelirroja más se-sexy que ha pisa el planeta Tierra! ¡Puedo hacer un estudio! ―aseguró el muchacho mientras su mirada se perdía entre el escote que dejaba ver el vestido negro que se ceñía al cuerpo de la voluptuosa joven.

― ¿Cuánto bebiste? ― preguntó ella que sólo estaba algo mareada.

― ¡Lo suficiente para confesarte que te amo! ¡Te amo, Nat! ―gritó con fuerza, para que la mitad de la fiesta lo escuche. Natasha negó varias veces mientras reía, pero finalmente decidió llevarlo a una de las habitaciones de su casa. No iba a dejar que Bruce siguiera haciendo el ridículo de esa manera, porque conocía a los cerdos de sus amigos. Probablemente iban a tomarle fotos y reírse de él. El muchacho entró a la habitación gritando que amaba a Natasha Romanova, lo que no era cierto, pero sí le gustaba mucho.

Para eso de las cuatro de la mañana, Pepper ya se encontraba totalmente ebria sobre Clint, bailando, si es que se podría decir de esa manera. Había dejado de bailar con Stark cuando el chico insistió en que se siente porque ya no se podía las piernas, ¡Claro que no iba a sentarse y si Stark no quería bailar con ella, se buscaría a cualquier otro! Clint era ese cualquier otro.

¡Hasta Steve estaba algo ebrio, incluso Wanda! Ambos se habían pasado de copas e iban por más. Steve caminó sujetando a su novia hacia la “barra” casera que habían montado en la mesa. La sonrisa tonta que Rogers tenía en el rostro hacía juego con sus sonrosadas mejillas mientras se abría paso en ese mar de gente que bailaba todavía con energía. Parte del alcohol en los vasos de los invitados caía sobre su ropa, al igual que en la ropa de Wanda. Aun con todo lo anterior, lograron llegar a la barra, y en Steve se dibujó la sorpresa cuando vio al millonario Stark empinando una botella de whisky, que bebía como si de agua se tratase. No pudo evitar recordar la cercanía que hubo entre ellos en el cine, si no fuera por Rogers, tal vez lo que estaría tocando los labios del moreno iban a ser los propios y no la boquilla de una botella de licor.

― ¡Ahí… está Tony! ¡Tony! ¡Tony! ― la chica a su costado ya se había soltado de su brazo yendo a buscar al dueño de sus pensamientos. No tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

― ¿¡Wanda!? ― preguntó el ingeniero enfocando la borrosa vista, reconociendo a la joven. Ni siquiera quiso mirar a Steve.

― ¡Los estaba buscando! ― dijo un ebrio Clint que apenas y podía caminar con equilibrio, detrás venía Natasha en mejores condiciones que todo el resto de sus amistades.

― ¿Dónde… Pepper? ― inquirió Tony con cierto reproche en su mirada.

― Oh, se quedó tirada en el sillón.

― ¿Por qué te hace caso y a mí no? ― el moreno tenía la lengua adormecida, así que sus frases se escuchaban enredadas, pero se entendían.

― Porque yo… ―Clint no terminó su frase, porque se había distraído observando una escena de dos sujetos besándose frente a él. Le llamaba la atención. ― Ellos parecen divertidos. ―comentó apuntando hacia los muchachos, soltando una risa. El resto dirigió la mirada hacia la pareja, todos con asombro excepto Tony, para él no era nada del otro mundo.

― Seguro jugaron Gay Chiken. ― comentó el burlesco millonario.

― ¿Qué… es eso? ―preguntó Steve, algo confundido por el término. Wanda sólo le miró y omitió una risita.

― ¡Gay chiken! ¿No sabes, Steve? Es un juego que pru-prueba tu masculinidad, si eres masculino hazlo con… ¡Stark! Nuestro buen amigo Stark. ― Clint pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro del aludido. ― Sólo tienen que acercarse, mirarse a los ojos y el primero que voltee la cara pierde. ― explicó arrastrando la lengua en cada palabra. Wanda observaba todo interesada y risueña. El alcohol en sus venas impedía que viera la importancia de la situación.

― No voy a jugar eso…― respondió el rubio con la poca lucidez que tenía, pero Clint empezó a imitar a una gallina, aludiendo a su falta de valentía.

― Rogers es una señorita. ―secundó Tony riendo, mientras miraba a Wanda. ― ¿No te parece que tu novio es un gallina?

― Un poquito. ― dijo ella entre risas, mientras el ritmo de la música seguía golpeando en las paredes. El olor a marihuana dentro de la casa era bastante fuerte.

― ¡Wanda!... Pues no soy ninguna gallina. ¡Tú serás la señorita, Stark, porque vas a girar! ― el fornido chico había adquirido una nueva confianza. Si Wanda estaba de acuerdo, él lo haría.

― ¿Yo voy a girar? ¿Seguro? ― y la mirada que le dirigió Tony le recordó a lo ocurrido en el cine. No iba a repetirse.

― ¡Gay chiken, Gay Chiken!  ― gritaban Wanda y Clint, llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor, que se unieron al coro. Natasha observaba todo desde fuera, con suma atención en lo que estaba pasando. Ella no había ignorado la mirada que le había dirigido Tony a Steve. Había gato encerrado.

― ¡Pues ya! ¡Voy a tomar la iniciativa porque estoy con una señorita! ― el ingeniero sonrió de medio lado mientras empezó su acercamiento hacia el rubio, quien le miró a los ojos con intensidad y se acercó también. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, ninguno quería cerrar los ojos, porque era un reto que ambos querían ganar. La distancia se hacía cada vez más corta, el alcohol hacía más efecto en sus cerebros, Tony se elevaba de puntas para acercarse más y Steve hacía lo propio bajando a la altura de Stark. El bullicio alrededor era sumamente fuerte, todos gritaban con una emoción extraña, con el morbo en la mirada; a Steve porque tenía pareja y ella estaba mirando todo mientras reía, y a Tony por ser Tony.

Como solía suceder en aquellos juegos, no faltó el inteligente tipo que empujó la cabeza de Steve contra la de Stark, provocando que sus labios chocasen sin que siquiera alcanzaran a cerrar los ojos. Toda la gente empezó a gritar con más fuerza, incluida la ebria Wanda, y Clint. La única que no reía era Natasha, ella sólo enarcó una de sus cejas y esbozó la sonrisa de una niña que había descubierto algo impresionante.

La mente de Steve se desconectó en cuanto tocó los labios de ese moreno. Eran delgados, suaves, y su barba le producía un cierto picor placentero. No tardó mucho en que su conciencia regresara a su cerebro y se separara de Stark, casi empujándolo. Esa reacción hizo reír a la masa de gente que los miraba.

― ¿Eso cuenta como que gané? Él se separó primero. ―sugirió Tony con una de sus sonrisas de ganador, logrando que la gente le aclamara, aunque estuviese ebrio y a punto de caer al suelo gracias al empujón de Steve. Vamos, que te empuje un fortachón mientras estás ebrio es causa suficiente para que golpees contra el suelo.

 La fiesta finalizó a las seis de la mañana. Pepper seguía en el sillón, Bruce se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Natasha, ante lo que nadie reclamó. Thor iba arrastrando a un ebrio Loki que se colgaba del más alto mientras vociferaba estupideces que nadie entendía, Wanda también iba algo ebria, junto a un Steve más lúcido gracias al beso que había compartido con Stark. Tony aún podía caminar, es más, podía pararse a hacer el cuatro si se lo pedían.

― ¿Quién va hacia el oeste de la ciudad? Podríamos pedir un taxi y nos vamos juntos. ― sugirió Clint, recargado en uno de los muebles.

― ¡Yo! Steve, me iré con Clint, ¿sí? Tú ve a casa, ya es muy tarde. ― recomendó Wanda, que automáticamente se pasaba al lado de Clint.

― Lleva a Pepper, también vive por allá. Por favor, te la encargo, déjala dentro de su casa. Si la dejas así de ebria en la puerta, se va a quedar a dormir allí. ― mencionó Tony mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello. Ahora estaba algo más lúcido.

―Entendido.

Todos empezaron a abandonar la casa y antes de que Steve saliera, Tony lo tomó de un brazo.

― ¿Por dónde quedas? Puedo pasar a dejarte. ― ofreció.

― Por el lado sur, con que me dejes cerca estará bien. ― los nervios latentes en Steve se notaban por fuera.

― Vamos.

Ambos subieron al vehículo que los fue a buscar. Claramente no era un simple taxi, sino que era un automóvil negro, con las ventanas polarizadas y un chofer bien vestido. Tony no quiso llamar a Jarvis a esa hora, así que pidió a un chofer de clase alta.

― Primero pasaremos a mi casa, queda más cerca. Luego le dices al chofer la dirección de la tuya, ya está pagado, así que hazme el favor de ocupar el dinero. ― vio a Rogers asentir. Estaba demasiado callado para su gusto. ¿Tanto le había afectado el beso?

En menos de cinco minutos estaban frente al gran edificio Stark, que tenía ese letrero brillante día y noche. Tony abrió la puerta para empezar a bajarse del automóvil, pero pensó que esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría con ese rubio moralista a su costado, así que volvió la mirada hacia él.

― ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café? ― preguntó, y ambos sabían que no irían a tomar un café si Steve aceptaba.

― Yo… ― su mirada observó por el espejo al conductor, quien le miró sin una expresión en particular. ― Está bien. ― ambos bajaron del vehículo en cuanto Steve terminó de hablar.

Entraron a la mansión con facilidad. Tony no necesitaba llaves, podía entrar con identificación facial o con el tono de su voz, así que la puerta se abrió en cuanto se hizo el escaneo. Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la gran casa, Stark dirigió sus pasos hacia el ascensor, con Steve siguiéndolo. Entraron y Tony presionó el piso catorce, donde estaba su habitación.

Steve se preguntó si había sido el ascensor, el hecho de estar encerrados en un espacio tan reducido, o tal vez eran los restos de alcohol en su organismo los que nublaban su razón. No llegó a una conclusión y lo único que sabía con certeza era que quería recorrer ese cuerpo de piel morena, que el beso en la fiesta no había sido suficiente, que en ese momento sólo existía Anthony Stark. En cinco segundos, se encontró a sí mismo acorralando a Tony contra la pared de metal, con sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del más bajo, con la mirada puesta en ese par de luceros llenos de vida que le encandilaban. No podía más, no podía más.

― ¿Qué has hecho, Stark? ― preguntó con un tono lastimero, con el sabor de la culpa en los labios, sabor que compartió con la boca ajena en un beso fogoso y efusivo. Sus manos cambiaron de lugar, se asentaron en su cintura, presionándola, recorriéndola con los dedos mientras besaba al millonario con intensidad, logrando que Tony se golpeara la cabeza, en ocasiones, con la pared de metal, por la fuerza que estaba imprimiendo.

Tony no se quedó atrás y abrazó al rubio desde su cuello, alzando el cuerpo para apretarse un poco más contra él. El ascensor llegó a su destino y los distrajo gracias al sonido de la campana. El beso se cortó, ambos se miraron y salieron de las cuatro paredes entre besos, tropezones y suaves caricias al cuerpo ajeno. De ese modo, llegaron a la habitación que los recibió con las fundas de la cama abiertas.

Tony empujó al rubio sobre la cama, estaban en su territorio. Se despojó de su camiseta sin perder el contacto visual con Steve, quien le miraba con la boca reseca. Caminó con elegancia hacia el muchacho que yacía aún confundido en su cama, se subió a la cama y en pocos segundos a su cadera. Sí, se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre ese cuerpo y se ocupó de desvestir su torso. Amaba esos nuevos músculos, sentía la necesidad de recorrerlos con la lengua, y no tardó en empezar por su cuello. Dejó besos y lamidas, pero evitó las succiones, no quería causarle problemas con su novia. Fue bajando lentamente, hacia su pecho, en un camino de saliva. Los músculos de Steve estaban tensos, por los nervios, por la excitación. Stark se ocupaba de lamer cada hendidura presente, sobre todo en su abdomen que ya estaba ensalivado gracias a él. Levantó la cabeza e hizo contacto visual nuevamente con el rubio.

Rogers estaba decidido, lo supo cuando le tomó desde sus glúteos, los cuales se encargó de apretar con cierta firmeza. Luego sus manos fueron hasta el broche de su pantalón, el cuál abrió, para luego bajar el cierre y empezar a bajar la prenda, ante lo que Tony le ayudó. Una vez que se deshizo de su molesto pantalón, volvió a sentarlo en sus caderas, pero esta vez sus grandes manos acudieron a su trasero, con una fuerza que dejaría marcas. Tony, entusiasmado, empezó a mover el culo contra ese miembro despierto que tenía bajo él, y los besos volvieron a hacer presencia, esta vez cerca del oído del más alto.

― Steve…― musitó tan cerca que Rogers gruñó.

Esa vocecita sensual le provocaba de una manera que no podía controlar. Adentró ambas manos dentro del bóxer ajeno, tocando la piel del parado trasero del apellido Stark.

En un momento dado, Tony se zafó del agarre y bajó su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza quedó frente al miembro atrapado entre las telas del jeans. Desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre del pantalón, para empezar a tirar de él hasta que logró retirarlo.

Steve se sentía al borde de un precipicio, con la ansiedad comiéndole por dentro. Sintió que todo el piso se movió cuando percibió una lamida sobre la tela de sus bóxers, justo donde se encontraba la punta de su pene. Un jadeo bien oportuno escapó de sus labios, y Tony supo que ese era el lugar. Ensalivó la tela con la lengua, logrando que Rogers perdiera la paciencia en pocos minutos, y Stark lo notó cuando él mismo se ocupó de quitarse los bóxers, mientras le miraba con esa súplica que lograba incrementar el deseo en el moreno. No iba a tardar más en complacer a ese hombre.

Dio un par de lamidas al falo erecto, de manera juguetona. Esa vez no iba a utilizar su sarcasmo, porque no quería romper con el ambiente. Steve se tensaba y destensaba su ritmo, con las manos empuñadas en las sábanas, mientras jadeaba, gracias a las succiones a las que le sometía Tony.  Incluso tuvo tiempo para succionar sus testículos, logrando que los gemidos atacaran la garganta de Steve.

― No te vengas tan rápido, Steve, queda la mejor parte. ― dijo Tony mientras se retiraba de su anterior función. Se puso de pie y, así, frente a él, retiró su ropa interior. Masturbó su miembro en un par de ocasiones, para luego escupir en sus dedos, los cuales dirigió a su propio trasero, para usar la saliva de lubricante casero. Tenía uno en el cajón, pero no quiso usarlo en esa ocasión.

― Tony…― susurró el rubio con la voz cortada. El aludido volvió a sentarse sobre su cadera. Esta vez no había nada que interrumpiera el contacto directo, pero ninguno de los estaba en condiciones para seguir jugando a las evasiones, así que Tony alineó el miembro a su entrada y empezó a bajar lentamente. El pene del más alto le abría las paredes con fuerza, su cuerpo se resistía a la intromisión, logrando que Steve fuera presa del placer y le ayudara a ingresar su miembro a punto de estallar.

― Du-duele como el infierno. ― murmuró Stark. Debió haber usado el lubricante.

― ¿Quieres que pare? ― preguntó Rogers algo preocupado.

― No. ― calló al muchacho con un beso sobre sus labios, y siguió bajando hasta que llegó al límite. ― Es cosa de tiempo.

Y tiempo era lo que le faltaba a Steve, porque moría por penetrar una y otra vez ese cuerpo. Su miembro estaba atascado y palpitante en el interior del estrecho trasero del mayor, por ello sus manos estaban apretando las caderas del muchacho, buscando aliviar la frustración.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que el mayor acudiera a la súplica silenciosa de Steve. Empezó a mover su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, y ese sólo mensaje logró que Steve empezara a penetrarlo con rudeza. Ayudaba en cada estocada, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba, para que su miembro entre con fuerza. Sus manos lo empujaban contra su miembro, desde las caderas del moreno. Empujaba una y otra vez dentro de su entrada, con los músculos tensos y la mirada perdida. Ambos tenían una sinfonía de gemidos montada en la habitación.

Tony saltaba mientras se sostenía desde su abdomen con las manos, moviendo el culo de arriba hacia abajo. La sensación de vacío en su interior cada vez que retiraba el pene ajeno, y la sensación de alivio cada vez que lo volvía a ingresar, era sublime, excitante, caliente. Necesitaba seguir en ese ritmo hasta que no pudiera más. Y no pudo más cuando Steve había decidido empezar a masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba con intensidad. Su cuerpo se arqueó por completo y su esencia ensució la mano ajena. Su entrada se apretó con fuerza, empezando a palpitar contra el pene del más alto, las paredes internas se cerraban, asfixiando al miembro de Rogers, quien no lo soportó más. El joven desparramó su semen en el interior del moreno que disfrutaba de su propio climax.

Tony se desplomó sobre Steve, quien lo recibió sin rechistar. Ambos se encontraban agitados, cansados y transpirados, y a pesar de la molesta sensación del sudor mezclado entre sus cuerpos, ninguno quiso separarse. El alcohol y el cansancio hicieron lo propio en el cuerpo del moreno, porque en cinco minutos estaba dormido. Su respiración se había normalizado, su cuerpo se había destensado y Morfeo se lo había llevado. En cambio, Steve permanecía despierto, con la culpa como sabor en sus labios, porque a pesar de los miles de besos que había compartido con Tony, el remordimiento no lo había abandonado. Estaba presente, taladrándole la cabeza y el corazón, sintiendo el peso de lo incorrecto de sus acciones. Definitivamente no podría quedarse a ver despertar a Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Mis disculpas a quien sea que lo esté leyendo. La verdad es que pasé por un bloqueo horrible. La sensación no se la doy a nadie, así que si lo encontraron algo soso y desabrido, lo siento, pero luché contra mi bloqueo. Por cierto, cada error corre por mi cuenta, y si notan uno sería hermoso que me lo hiciesen saber, porque soy mi beta reader(?), así que se me pasan palabras, tipeos mal hechos, y esas cosas.   
> ¡Si alguien quiere ser mi beta, que me diga! Sólo pido que sepa de ortografía y redacción. Si hay alguna interesada puede comunicarse conmigo.   
> ¡Besos!   
> Para quien esté interesado/a en ver cómo luce Nat en este fic, visite este link: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/86/e1/40/86e14050758c26db759eb022b42fdfa6.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
